Super Mario DISMISSED!
by Kitty Tyme
Summary: An all-out battle between Princess Peach and Pauline(Mario's ex) to win Mario's love!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Mario, Peach, Pauline, Daisy, Luigi, or Toad. I don't own anyone in Super Mario Brothers or Super Mario Land or anything like that, for that matter.  
  
  
  
THE REUNION  
  
(Mario is pulling weeds in front of Peach's castle because Peach asked him to. Err.more like COMMANDED him to do it.)  
  
Mario: *pulls weeds and mumbles to himself* Well this is.fun.  
  
(Luigi walks in, hand-in-hand with Daisy)  
  
Luigi: Whatcha doing, Mario?  
  
Mario: Pulling weeds for Peach.  
  
Daisy: Aww.how cute is that? What a sweet boyfriend you must be, Mario. Luigi never pulls weeds in front of my castle.  
  
Luigi: *Blushes* Well...I.  
  
Daisy: *Laughs and hugs Luigi* I'm just kidding.  
  
Mario: Well, Peach and I aren't officially together.  
  
(Suddenly, a cloaked figure comes running up to them)  
  
Luigi: Um.who's that?  
  
Mario: Who knows? Probably some nut case coming to get my autograph or something. *Stands up and gets out a pen*  
  
(Cloaked figure throws off the cloak and reveals herself to be none other than.)  
  
Pauline: OH MY GOD!!! Mario, it's so wonderful to see you! *latches on to Mario*  
  
Mario: Ummm.PAULINE??? What on Earth are you doing here?!?  
  
Daisy: *ahem* Mario.introduce me.  
  
Mario: Oh.Daisy, this is Pauline.  
  
Luigi: She's Mario's EX-GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Pauline: *Looks uncomfortable* Err.yes. But I've come back to get back together with him. *leans over to kiss Mario* Didn't you miss me?. 


	2. The Challenge is Made

I do not own any of the characters from the Super Mario Brothers games (in other words I don't own any of these characters). If I did, I'd be really rich! Hehe. oh and I don't own the game show Dismissed, this is just my version of it. Like a spoof.  
  
THE CHALLENGE IS MADE  
  
(Peach enters with a slightly annoyed look on her face)  
  
Peach: Um, Mario? Who is this girl?  
  
Mario: *Shoves Pauline away* Uh.Peach, this is Pauline.my ex-girlfriend.  
  
Pauline: *Eyes Peach evilly* And who might you be?  
  
Peach: I'm Princess Peach. Mario is my hero.I would think you'd have heard of me.  
  
Pauline: Nope. Your name doesn't seem to ring a bell. So where was I.*tries to kiss Mario again*  
  
Peach: Excuse me, but Mario is MY hero! *Pushes Pauline away from Mario*  
  
Luigi: CAT FIGHT!  
  
Daisy: *Separates the two angry girls* Hey, come on now. Let's not resort to violence.  
  
Peach: *Points at Pauline* That woman has no right to steal my hero away from me!  
  
Pauline: He was mine first, you know!  
  
Daisy: Ok, you know what? We need to settle this. And I have the perfect solution.let's play.  
  
Peach, Mario, and Luigi: MARIO PARTY!!!  
  
Daisy: Uh, no, not quite what I was thinking. I was thinking maybe we should diversify. Let's play SUPER MARIO DISMISSED!!!  
  
Peach, Pauline, Mario, and Luigi: Whaaaaat???  
  
Daisy: It's quite simple. Mario will be sent on a date with Peach and Pauline. They will each have some time alone with him as well as time with all three of them. At the end, Mario will choose one girl to be with and the other will be.well.dismissed! *Chuckles* And I'll be your host!  
  
Luigi: Aww.what about me? *pouts*  
  
Daisy: You can be the camera man!  
  
Luigi: Ok.that works.  
  
Peach: *Turns to Pauline* Be prepared to face ME!  
  
Pauline: Bring it on. 


	3. The Game

*Sigh* Ok, here we go again. I do NOT own any of the Super Mario characters. That would be Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Pauline, Mario, Luigi, and Toad.yeah. I don't own any of them. And I don't own the game show Dismissed. This is just my spoof of it!  
  
THE GAME  
  
Toad: Hello, and welcome to Super Mario Dismissed, the show where two bachelorettes will fight over one lucky bachelor! Or the other way around.but today it's two bachelorettes and a bachelor. Now let's meet your host.the lovely, sweet, and absolutely wonderful.PRINCESS DAISY!!!  
  
(Curtains open)  
  
Daisy: Thank you.thank you.and welcome to the show! Today's bachelorettes are Princess Peach and Pauline! First, let's find out a little more about Peach.  
  
(Video comes on)  
  
Peach: Mario has saved me so many times I just can't count them all! *Giggle* I'm sweet, charming, fun-loving.everything Mario wants! I think I deserve Mario more than Pauline does because she just ABANDONED him after the first time he saved her. She doesn't stand a chance against me.  
  
Daisy: Well that was our first bachelorette! Now pay attention to the video screen and we'll find out more about Pauline.  
  
Pauline (on video): I'm a very mysterious beauty. After Mario saved me, I just kinda disappeared. But I didn't abandon my love; I just had to leave him because of a family crisis. But after I left, he goes off and saves that PEACH person all the time. I think he deserves another chance with me. That Princess Peach doesn't know what she's in for.  
  
Daisy: Right. Now there's no point in introducing Mario because everybody knows who he is. So.turn your attention to the big screen behind me.and let the games begin!  
  
(Pauline and Peach sit on a park bench, glaring, and waiting for Mario. Mario enters)  
  
Peach: Mario! How wonderful to see you! *Kisses his cheek*  
  
Pauline: *Loops her arm in his* How are you, darling?  
  
Mario: I'm just fine. *Shakes both girls off* So.where are we off to?  
  
Peach: Well, I thought we'd begin the date with something fun. So we're going to the Koopa Brothers Bowling Alley!  
  
Pauline: Sounds good to me.I'm a bowling champion!  
  
Peach: I'm sure you are. *Rolls her eyes*  
  
(After the game, all three walk out. It ended up that Peach scored the highest and now Pauline is upset)  
  
Pauline: You just got lucky.  
  
Peach: Yeah, sure.  
  
Mario: Well I'm getting hungry. Does anyone have any suggestions on where we should eat?  
  
Pauline: I have the perfect place! It's called the Neko-Chan Japanese Steakhouse. It's so romantic.  
  
Mario: Ok.let's get going. 


	4. Pauline's "Alone Time"

I hate this part. Ok I don't own any of the Super Mario characters or the game show Dismissed. This is my spoof. Thank you.  
  
PAULINE'S "ALONE" TIME  
  
(Inside the restaurant)  
  
Pauline: So, Mario, what do you think of the food?  
  
Mario: *Stuffing his face* It's good!  
  
Peach: Hmm.yes.it's decent.  
  
Pauline: Well, someone's getting cranky. That's why I think you need to give me and Mario some alone time. *Hands Peach the card*  
  
Peach: *Looks stunned* Well.I.  
  
Pauline: Go on. Go away.  
  
Peach: Fine. *Turns sharply and exits*  
  
Pauline: With that problem out of the way.*leans over and kisses Marrio*  
  
Mario: (After the long kiss) Pauline.why did you leave me like that?  
  
Pauline: I didn't mean to, Mario. I just had some family problems that I had to attend to.  
  
Mario: Do you know how much I missed you? I cried for days!  
  
Pauline: I'm sorry, Mario. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here. *Kisses Mario*  
  
(Switches to Peach, who is standing outside*  
  
Peach: Pauline thinks she can outdo me. She'd better have fun on her Alone Time, because I'm going to win him over for good.  
  
(After 20 minutes of making out, Peach walks back in)  
  
Peach: Time's up. Did you have fun? *Sneers*  
  
Pauline: *Glares at her* Yes. We.talked.  
  
Mario: *Gasps for breath* Yeah.a lot.  
  
Peach: Now that we're all done eating, let's go to the beach.  
  
Mario: Sounds good to me! 


	5. Peach's "Alone Time"

ONCE AGAIN.I don't own any characters in Mario Brothers which is like, all the characters in my story.hehe and I don't own the show Dismissed, this is my spoof.  
  
PEACH'S "ALONE" TIME  
  
(Mario, Peach, and Pauline walk along the beach)  
  
Peach: *Latches on to Mario's arm* Oh Mario.isn't this romantic?  
  
Mario: Sure is.  
  
Pauline: Oh.I know.*Kisses Mario right in front of Peach*  
  
Peach: *Stunned* Well then.I think you deserve THIS. *Hands Pauline an "Alone Time" card*  
  
Pauline: Fine then. You two have fun.if you're capable of that, Peach.*Walks away*  
  
Peach: Oh Mario.what did you ever see in her? *Looks out to the ocean*  
  
Mario: Peach, she's not always like that. She has a soft side.  
  
Peach: Yes.I suppose everyone does.hey Mario?  
  
Mario: Hmmm?  
  
Peach: I never really thanked you for being my hero all the time.  
  
Mario: *Smiles* That's ok. Just being such a great friend to me was thanks enough.  
  
Peach: You really thought of me as a friend?  
  
Mario: Well, yes.of course.  
  
Peach: It seemed like I was only an annoying princess who you had to save all the time. I didn't know you cared.  
  
Mario: *Holds Peach close to him* No.I never thought of you that way. And I do care. A lot.  
  
Peach: *Kisses Mario softly, unlike Pauline's wildly passionate kisses* I love you, Mario.  
  
Mario: *Strokes Peach's hair until she falls asleep, her head in his lap*  
  
(Daisy and Luigi walk onto the beach with Pauline)  
  
Daisy: Ok, Mario, it's time to choose one of these ladies. Will the winner be Pauline or Peach?  
  
Mario: Today has been a great day for me to get to know you both a little more personally. Pauline, you're wild, fun, sassy, and just great to hang with. Peach, I love your sweetness, your humor, your beauty, and your kindness. But I can only choose one of you, and I choose to dismiss.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok, now review the story and choose who should be dismissed and who should stay with Mario! I'll put the last chapter up soon!!! 


End file.
